Halloweak
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Natsuki makes Yuuki weak...Halloween Party theme. late for last year, early for this year! May write a sequel? Main: Natsuki -OZ- x Yuuki Lycaon , side pairings: Juka Moi Dix Mois xMadoka Unsraw , MadokaxHitsugi nightmare Warnings:homosexuality, smut, Crossdressing, some language


Title: Hall-o-fucking-ween (suggestions on a better title gladly accepted)  
Author: tohru349  
Warnings: Graphic malexmale sex, cross-dressing, some language  
Characters (in order of appearance): Yuuki (Lycaon), K (BORN), Hitsugi (Nightmare), Madoka (Unsraw), Juka (Moi dix Mois), Natsuki (-OZ-)  
Pairings: NatsukiYuuki, JukaMadoka, MadokaHitsugi  
Chapters: 1/1?

(a/n) Hey there, bebes. 3 long time no seeeee~ seriously, sorry about that. If you follow my ok, you'll know I haven't been Entirely inactive; however, what i have posted, I have had to type on my phone. ): but now that ff has added lovely support features for tablets, i can update from my iPad. 3 so here you go, lovies! Have some shameless smut, on me. ;3

Note: fixed some of the more glaringly obvious mistakes, and added a bit more. :3 if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know!

Yuuki tugged at the strings on the side of his 'top,' tightening the already constricting 'shirt.' The mauve-tinted red pleather was in truth four short, wide strips of fabric held together (barely) by criss-crossing black cords on the front, back, and sides. The midriff-baring shirt started barely an inch above his nipples, ending again an inch below said currently pebbled pink flesh. Strips of black fishnet adorned the top and bottom, and appeared once more beneath the cords. He claimed that this 'protected his modesty.' In actuality, this only made him all the more enticing. As did the rest of his outfit; the fishnet collar with the matching pleather on top and bottom, (onyx gems dripping down from three separate points on the choker) the fishnet fingerless gloves that went up to his upper arms, the fishnet thigh highs. But none were quite so tempting as the tiny pleather skirt with holes slit along the hips, again, covered with fishnet. The miniskirt was barely long enough to cover the bottom of his ass; the movement of taking a single step would surely scandalize him. On top of all of this (or below, as it were) if it weren't for the feminine thong he wore, the rest of him would be exposed as well.

The gorgeous male leaned over his bathroom counter, applying yet another layer of glossy red lipstick. This brought even more attention to the sexy mouth; any call girl would pay for such a set. Any man would gladly swing (and had) to feel such a set wrapped around them, and Yuuki knew it. Truly, he enjoyed the way people seemed to obsess over this part of him; not that he didn't love attention in general. Still, for one with a bit of an...oral fixation...such swooning desire from other men was convenient, to say the least. Yuuki bit his bottom lip, once, twice, plumping it up and making it even more utterly kissable. He smirked to himself, stepping back. The effeminate male teased his hair a bit more before striking a sexy pose. This, coupled with his practiced pout made him ever more irresistible. He was ready.

Yuuki smacked his lips, pulling his skirt a bit higher before heading to his door. He didn't take his wallet; dressed like this, he knew he wouldn't be buying his own drinks tonight, should he chose to head to a club after the party. The sexy male sat on the step just inside his door, pulling on his thigh-high black leather boots and lacing them up. He stood and opened the door just before his best friend knocked. Yuuki threw back his head and rubbed himself after seeing him, making a moan of ecstasy. His friend merely scoffed, jabbing his elbow into his friend's gut. "Come on you vain whore, you're gonna make me late. One would think that YOU of all people would understand my need to constantly be laid. Although we are on the other side of the spectrum, I would think that you could grasp that."

The platinum blonde giggled, cuddling up under the arm of his much manlier, less-than-willing best friend. "Mmm, grasp what now?" His hand slid down the other blonde's body, ready to move further South if allowed. K swatted his hand away, scowling.

"Shut up and get into the car," he growled, ignoring how electrifying his friend's teasing touch had been. Yuuki laughed, sliding into the front seat of the small car with a loud squeak. His tinkly laughter only intensified when he heard the other male mutter something that sounded quite like "...and don't leave an ass print on the seat."

Yuuki ignored his grumbling as he began chatting away about how much he hoped this Halloween party turned out well. Last year he had bounced from party to party, finding only creeps and weirdos until he finally gave up and went clubbing. This time, one of his close friends had had a hand in making up the guest list; namely by passing out fliers and emailing only the sexiest of guys. The blonde more than trusted Hitsugi's taste; he of all people knew what really got the blonde going. After all, they had quite a list of conquests together. Or rather, had a long list of people whom they had scouted out to conquer them. Yuuki waited for a few seconds after the car had stopped to open his door. He slid out sexily, flashing a bit of thigh to the passerby. The platinum blonde swayed his hips as he headed for the door. He didn't wait for K; he knew the other blonde would find his way inside eventually. Yuuki giggled flirtatiously as a particularly sexy redhead held the door open for him. He left him behind, however. The effeminate blonde had always had a thing for brunettes. Yuuki made his way into the party, melting into the throng of people.

He quickly found Hitsugi who was, predictably, making out with a somewhat short, yet sexy blonde that somehow managed to pop up at every party in Tokyo. A brunette briskly walked over, yanking their heads apart. Hitsugi howled in pain, while the man he had been lip-locked with gave the newcomer a sheepish look. Juka glared down at Hitsugi, seething. "I've said it once, I'll say it again. Stay the fuck away from Madoka you little zombie bitch, or that latex bullethole on your chest will be all too real." Hitsugi deflated a bit, until the blonde -who was presumably this "Madoka"- squeezed his thigh. The brunette scowled down at his lover, looking ready to kill him as well. "As for you. You will be punished."

Madoka shivered, eyes seeming to dilate and breath shallowing at the bit from the promise. He waved at Hitsugi without looking behind him as he padded along behind his lover. Yuuki followed them with his eyes before plopping down on the couch beside his bestie. The platinum blonde turned to face his friend, smirking. "You whore! Ever sucking face with the badboys, eh?"

Hitsugi grew a little flustered, swatting at his friend. "Like you're any better." The redhead gestured at the blonde's scantily clad body, grinning.

Yuuki scoffed, tossing his hair over his shoulder. "At least I look appealing. What are you, exactly?" The blonde arched an eyebrow, gesturing right back.

The redhead pouted, fiddling with one of his many piercings shyly. "A dead body...? Look, we had tons of fake blood left over at the playhouse from doing Sweeney Todd, I figured I'd put it to good use." He blushed a bit, earning another giggle from Yuuki. The blonde started to tease his friend again, until he noticed Hitsugi's expression. Jaw dropped, eyes wide, face colouring even further...something, or someone, had likely just shocked the hell out of him. Yuuki followed his friend's gaze, not finding anything particularly strange at first. Drinking, dancing, orgies...what could have gotten such a rise out of him? And then he saw him.

Long black hair framing a perfect pale face, bright blue eyes and a body any male model would kill for. Muscled, yet not overly so. He was quite obviously the sexiest man there. Everyone was touching and grinding against him, trying to entice him. His gorgeous face remained impassive, however.

Yuuki felt himself react in much the same way as Hitsugi had, but with an added twitch of his cock and hardening of his nipples. That man had no right to even be here. It should have been illegal to fluant a body that gorgeous. He was a walking indecency, a terrifyingly sexy, perfect specimen of a man! The blonde's breath hitched, the devastatingly handsome man's name coming out as little more than a stuttering whimper. "N-natsuki..."

Natsuki's eyes dilated at the breathy, yearning call of his name. He paused in his grinding against the man in front of him, head tilting to the side as he searched for the owner of that voice. The action made his long black hair cascade down his shoulders, giving teasing glimpses of pale flesh. Yuuki rubbed his legs together, shivering as their eyes met. Heat raged through his body like an inferno at the predatory look in the other man's eyes. Gone were the thoughts of drinking, drugs, and dancing. No longer did he aim to seduce some stranger by desperately dancing in his slutty "costume." No. He wanted Natsuki. He wanted to be taken by him, ravished, _ravaged. _Yuuki bit his lip, stifling the whimper he knew was bubbling up in his throat. Natsuki pulled him in with his gaze, rolling his hips in time with the steady, booming bass of the music. The platinum blonde got up off the couch slowly, fearing that his knees might go weak. Hitsugi looked away, knowing what would happen next. _'Oh, yeah. I'M the one that has a thing for badboys. You pick the most dangerous guy here and harp at me? Feh.' _Still, he couldn't help but be jealous. Natsuki was absolutely notorious in Tokyo's underground, especially in the kinkier clubs. It wasn't so much that when you had him, you could never have anyone again. It was more that you would never want anyone else; you would forever crave the feel of his touch, the sound of his husky growl in your ear as you both orgasmed. You would be hooked. People jokingly said that he drugged his lovers when they climaxed so that they would be too wrapped up in ecstasy to realize just why they had become so addicted. Natsuki never said anything about these teasing rumors, but there was no doubt that he knew of them. He seemed entirely unconcerned by them; who wouldn't be when the sexiest, most sexually talented people in the nation's most populous city were throwing themselves at you?

Natsuki melted into the crowd, making fear rush through Yuuki's veins. Where did he go? Did he not want him? How long had he been daydreaming? Had he lost interest? Damn it, he had royally fucked up-relief flooded the blonde as he caught a glimpse of the brunette standing on the first step of the stairs. Yuuki practically sprinted to said place, not caring that his skirt was likely flashing people his ass. The blonde kept his eyes trained on the brunette, terrified of losing him again. Surprisingly, Natsuki not only waited for him, but took his hand in his. Yuuki's face flushed scarlet, matching his clothing. Natsuki led him up the stairs, stopping just outside of Hitsugi's roommate's bedroom. There were a few other couples making out on the second floor, but Yuuki hardly noticed. He was busy being pinned against the door with a sexy man plundering his mouth. Natsuki's large, rough hands slid up and down Yuuki's front, caressing, _possessing._Yuuki's eyes slipped shut as he let go, mewling into his crush's mouth. The brunette growled in response, hands gripping the other's hips with near bruising force. He rolled their hips, eyes predatory and feral. Yuuki whined as Natsuki fumbled with the doorknob, opening the door and shoving him inside. The brunette kicked the door shut, keeping his eyes trained on his new little toy.

Yuuki lowered his eyes demurely as Natsuki appraised him, his long, feminine eyelashes dusting his cheeks. Natsuki seemed to enjoy this a little too much-he grabbed the other male, attacking those mesmerizing lips with his own. He nipped and sucked at that tantalizing red flesh, hands ripping at the fabric of his shirt. In one fluid motion, he spun the shorter male around and bent him over the bed. Yuuki felt his erection strain against the front of his skirt, lifting it that last little bit need to fully expose him. Natsuki's demanding domination of him was already making his body thrum with arousal and anticipation. He shyly tugged at the strings holding his top together, moaning when Natsuki roughly ripped it away. The larger man leaned over him, hands roughly roaming over the exposed flesh. Yuuki arched into his touch, reaching back to wrap his arms around Natsuki's neck. He moaned throatily, arching into his lover's touch. Natsuki buried his face in the blonde's neck, shuddering at the other's scent. Hell but this boy made him hot. Those eyes, that scent, that body...those lips. Natsuki ground his hot, aching member in the cleft of Yuuki's ass, pinching his nipples all the while. Yuuki whimpered but ground back against him, loving the feel of his strong muscles rubbing against him.

The brunette lifted Yuuki onto the bed before yanking off his white vest and pulling off his black shirt. Yuuki bit his lip, feeling his erection twitch at the revealing of his lover's perfect body. Those broad shoulders, sculpted abs, strong arms...Yuuki spread his legs, laying back and offering himself up to the man he utterly yearned for. Natsuki settled between the blonde's legs, rough hands sliding up from his knees to his thighs. He leaned forward, biting that succulent neck. Yuuki's chest heaved as he tangled his fingers in Natsuki's soft black hair, rubbing his clothed cock against the brunette's lower stomach. His breath hitched as he felt his thong slip down his legs, rubbing against his flesh before being entirely removed. The blonde closed his eyes, panting and turning scarlet as Natsuki bunched his skirt up around his tiny waist. Yuuki licked his kiss-swollen lips, panting as his lover found and exploited his weaknesses. A gentle brush against a nipple, a hot breath ghosting over his neck, a wet tongue flicking against his earlobe-Natsuki was relentless. The blonde's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he submitted to the pleasure, to the man above him. Natsuki hooked Yuuki's ankles around his waist, rather enjoying the feel of the leather and fishnets rubbing against his hot flesh. His hands wrapped around his partner, squeezing his hot, tight ass. The blonde let out a loud cry at that; that had always been his biggest weakness. Natsuki grinned, sucking on the younger male's neck as he continued to tease him. His eyes clouded over with lust as he watched him, showing even with the vivid blue contacts he wore. When Yuuki was sobbing with pleasure, able to take no more, Natsuki leaned down close and asked, "Are you ready?"

Rarely had a single sentence made Yuuki want to cum so badly. If it weren't for his fear of disappointing Natsuki, he would have let his anticipation and excitement bring him to orgasm. The petite little blonde whimpered, scraping his long nails down his lover's back. _"Please, oh please oh please oh please!" _

Natsuki grinned, placing a fluttering kiss on the blonde's neck. One by one his fingers enterred the begging boy, searching for that spot inside him, rubbing and flickering against his walls. He kept his eyes locked on Yuuki's, loving how the blonde's doe eyes easily expressed each feeling he caused to arise in him. Each time Yuuki was about to cum (Natsuki could feel the way his passage tightened around his digits, could feel his rigid member twitch against his stomach) he would stop his moving. His fingers reamined deep inside of the blonde, reinforcing the fact that any pleasure he would receive would be by Natsuki's wishes alone. It was more daunting than if he had pulled away from him altogether, and he knew it. He smirked down at his shy little sub, feeling his own cock twitch at the desperate, begging look Yuuki gave him. "P...please...Natsuki..."

The brunette shuddered at the way his name was said. That was it. He had to have him. Natsuki popped the button on his jeans, unzipping them and yanking them off. Yuuki's eyes grew wide as his lover was exposed to him. Hell but he was huge, and so very perfect. The blonde's eyes flickered up to Natsuki's eyes before dropping back down. He blushed red as he spread his legs wider. Natsuki grinned, putting an arm on either side of Yuuki's head. The lithe little blonde stared into his lover's eyes, arching up against him as he tentatively touched Natsuki's flesh. He bit his lip, half afraid that the brunette would push him away. The older man simply laughed, eyes saying that he was more than welcome to touch him. Seeing it was okay, the blonde blushed and began to run his hands over Natsuki's body in ways he had only dreamed of doing. He ran his hands everywhere, hardly noticing that his lover had begun to line himself up with his entrance. The moment that hard, naked shaft brushed against him however, his attention was right back on him. It was as if electricity was coursing through them, burning from body to body in search of a way out. Yuuki met Natsuki's intense gaze, nodding ever so slightly. And that was all that he needed. The next thing either male knew, they were savagely fucking. Yuuki moaned louder with each grunt, growl, and thrust Natsuki gifted him with. Likewise, the brunette was rapidly being driven wild by the way that his lover's ruby red lips parted to let out each beautiful, uninhibited moan. Yuuki's hot, soft inner walls clug to Natsuki's rigid length, coaxing him towards orgasm. Each thrust sent sparks and shivers up the blonde's spine, causing him to scream until his throat was positively raw. The pair were slowly being driven to madness; was the person who was slowly taking over their worlds truly an incubus in disguise on this wicked Halloween night? Neither could have cared, nor even feared for their soul. All that mattered was driving each other towards release. Yuki buried his face in Natsuki's neck, muffling his screams of pleasure. The brunette thrusted harder as his lover made such sexy, needy sounds right in his ear. "F-fuck...me..."

Natsuki growled, hooking Yuuki's legs over his shoulders. He drove into him hard and fast, assaulting his prostate with each and every thrust now. Yuuki screamed as he came, cum coating both of their chests. He clamped down around the large cock inside of him, making Natsuki utterly lose control. The older man thrust into his lover wildly, sweat-slick flesh and muscles glistening as he fucked the blonde into the bed. After only a handful more of thrusts, he was filling his lover with his seed. The sex demon caught himself, barely managing to keep from collapsing onto the blonde. Both gave a pleased his and moan as the larger male pulled his now flaccid cock out of the blonde's spent body. Yuuki immediately curled up against the older male's side, practically purring with contentment. Natsuki chuckled as the blonde nuzzled beneath his chin. The brunette wrapped his arms around the still mostly-dressed male at his side, pulling him even closer. He gently kissed Yuuki's forehead, squeezing his hip tenderly. The blonde blushed pink, looking up at him shyly. Natsuki simply smiled down at him, lovingly brushing his hair out of his face.

Yuuki closed his eyes, indulging in the feeling. "Natsuki..."

The brunette smiled, kissing his temple. "I've seen you looking at me. Sometimes I think you come to these parties just so you can see me." The blonde reddened, unable to deny it. He sheepishly met the older man's gaze, looking more than a little embarassed. Natsuki blushed as well, looking as if he was unsure whether he should say what was on his mind yet or not. Eventually, he decided to go for it. "I mean...that's why I still come. To see you." Yuuki's eyes grew wide in shock, making him look like a bush baby. Before he could question this new information, Natsuki continued. "I had decided I wanted to quit this life, wanted to leave it all behind with one final party. At that party...I saw you. No one could tell me your name, and you just kept disappearing...I kept coming to more and more parties, praying that I could finally catch you again. If you're not opposed to it, could we..."

Yuuki's hand slid up Natsuki's chest to lovingly cup his cheek. He looked up into the other's eyes expectantly, ignoring the aftrershocks of orgasm that were still making them both shiver. "Could we?"

Natsuki bit his lip, the red on his pale cheeks darkening. "Could we meet again? I mean...I can't promise that our relationship would be perfect, but I would be faithful to you. If...if you wanted to...be...with me..."

The blonde couldn't help the sunny grin that broke out across his face. He wrapped his arms around his lover, using every last bit of his remaining strength to keep from squealing in a most unmanly fashion. "Yes...yes."

Grinning, Natsuki rolled them over and straddled the younger male. His hands skated up and down the smaller male's body as he smirked down at him. "Good. By the way..."

Yuuki arched into his touch, stroking the brunette's hips. "Yes?"

The older male leaned over the blonde, kissing along his jaw and neck. "Just what are you supposed to be dressed as?"

Blushing, Yuuki hooked his leg around his lover's waist once more. "Um...whatever gets you in my pants the fastest? I might change it to a nudist, though."

Both males grinned, chuckling through the blissful kiss they shared.

-

(a/n) I actually have no clue if Yuuki is younger than Natsuki or not. I just thought it fit. xD this seemed so much longer when I was writing it... xDx there was SO much lag while I typed this! Dx

Happy Halloween, samhain, and (¡)Dia de los Muertos!

Please comment! (And write more fics with these guys! xD)

Tags: -oz-, fanfiction, halloween, j-rock, lycaon, m-rated, natsuki, natsukiyuuki, one-shot,prompt, yaoi, yuuki


End file.
